Grillows Moments
by FreekyDisaster18
Summary: A set of one shots from a prompt table based on Catherine and Grissom. Grillows. Sorry for the lame title!
1. Love

**AUTHORS NOTE: This is my first time writing for CSI so I'm sorry if it's pants. I've always been a CSI fan since it first came out and I've always shipped Catherine/Grissom so I decided it was time to write them! I'm using a prompt table that's being used over on the Taggart archive.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters, they belong to Jerry Bruckheimer.**

**

* * *

Prompt 1 #Love**

* * *

He was in love with Catherine.

He didn't know when he'd first realised it but god now that he knew about it; he was reminded of it at every turn. She just had to smile at him across the meeting room, come find him to talk to him about a piece of evidence or just hunt him down at the end of the day to wish him good night. They'd always been close friends and he knew that if it wasn't for her friendship then he probably would be socially adept and would only ever hang out with his bugs.

Her laughter did things to his heartbeat that he couldn't even explain and he knew that no one would understand if he tried to talk to them about but then again, who would he talk to about his problem?

Warrick would be all macho about it and tell him to go for it. Nick would give him the same advance but be more subtle and romantic about it because it fits in with his small town appeal. Greg would take great amusement in teasing him about finally getting a life and then he would laugh about it even more but he'd probably tell him to just go for it. While Sara would, he paused to think about Sara, she'd be devastated because it was obvious that she liked him. She made it loud and clear but he didn't feel that way about her at all.

"Grissom," he looked up at the door and smiled at the beautiful redhead that had been the image of his desires for days now. She looked at him and he realised that he hadn't said anything to her causing him to smile shyly.

"Oh sorry, hi," he said taking off his glasses and looking up at her. "Is there something I can help you with?"

Catherine smiled over at him and walked into the office, marching straight up to the desk as if not even caring that he normally didn't like people being in his office because it was his space. She rested on the end of his table and looked over at him. "I came to see if you were going to leave this office any time soon?" She teased and he smiled as he looked down at the little paperwork he had left.

"If I had a decent offer then probably but I love my work too much," he answered seriously and she just laughed as she stood up, moving over to his coat rack and grabbing his coat.

"Then I'm making an offer of breakfast?"

"Are we meeting the team?" He asked accepting his coat and she turned to look at him, eyebrows raised and he immediately understood the look. "Not that I need the team to be there. I'm more than happy to have breakfast with just you." He offered her a crooked smile and she just laughed, her arm linking through his before resting against the nook of his elbow.

"It's a good thing we've been together so long, Griss or I'd take offence." She teased causing him to laugh and it was genuine.

* * *

There had only been single tables free at their favourite breakfast spot and Grissom had wanted to leave to find somewhere else but Catherine had said they'd just drag a chair over because she loved the pancakes in this place too much to leave. Grissom hadn't argued because he knew how much she loved the pancakes but he hadn't realised they'd be squashed up on a small table, their knees knocking at every moment.

"Why do they even have tables that seat one?" Catherine finally asked after one too many times of her pancakes flying onto Grissom's plate, his smile of amusement slowly fading with each time. She dropped her knife and fork deciding to rip the pancake up with her fingers instead but she hadn't thought through the syrup that was now running down her fingers.

"Well a poor guy that wanted to come eat on his own would have to stare at an empty chair. It totally reads stood up even if he is just a guy that's eating alone," he said thoughtfully and she stopped munching her pancake and looked at him, a sad smile on her face but he couldn't help but think of how beautiful she looked wearing that expression.

"Something tells me thats more personal than observation, Gil." She stated and he looked over at her. The shock was that she'd used his first name and he just smiled.

"Well you know how unsocial I am, Catherine." He said thinking of how many times she'd brought that up to him. He knew now that was because he'd only wanted to be sociable with her but she was in an on off relationship with Ed all the time and then after his death, she seemed to always be in relationships. He didn't know she had the time but damn, she found it!

She smiled over at him and nodded, "true story." Put down the pancake that she didn't want, she stared at her sticky hands and decided to lick off most of the syrup before wiping it off with a napkin. Placing one of the digits into her mouth, she started to lick the syrup off and even though Grissom knew that it was an innocent act, he couldn't help but think of how much havoc it caused on him. When she'd done, she put some bills down on the table after arguing that it was her date. Grissom had eventually caved but it was obvious that he'd eventually give her the money back some way.

Standing outside, she put on her sunglasses and looked over at him. "Well I think we'd best go home and get some sleep before we end up back at work." She smiled reaching over and pressing a kiss to his cheek before starting to walk away. His cheek burned from where she'd placed the kiss and he watched after her. He didn't know what made him do it but he called after her. She stopped and turned round to look at him.

"Catherine, I know this is a bad time but I don't know if there will be another chance for me to ever feel this brave again. I don't even care anymore if the feelings aren't reciprocated but..."

"Gil?" She said deciding to cut off his rambling so that he didn't go on forever and lose his train of thought which would then probably make him lose his bravado to whatever he wanted to say. He looked up at her.

"I love you." He admitted. "I don't know when it happened or how it happened but I just know it has and it's been killing me inside watching you while feeling what I felt. I'll understand if you never want me to mention it again but I just had to..." his sentence was cut off by her pressing a kiss against his lips, her arms wrapping around his shoulders and her hands teasing the tips of his hair. He froze at first at her bravado but eventually relaxed and joined in with the kiss, his hands moving to her hips. When they broke off for air, she rested her forehead against his and one of her hands snaked round to curve around his cheek. "Does this mean...?"

"It means I've loved you for so long too but I couldn't read how you felt and didn't want to ruin a perfect friendship." She whispered against his lips, pressing a quick kiss to them. "I sensed that something was starting to change in you but I didn't know if you'd ever tell me."

He laughed. No one had ever known him as well as Catherine and as he held onto her in the middle of Las Vegas, he realised that he was happy to have her as his best friend and now his lover.


	2. Pain

**AUTHORS NOTE: So I had neglected this story but thanks to alternativerocker, I'm now back to thinking of little one shots to add again so keep checking!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters**

**

* * *

**

**[Pain]**

**

* * *

**

He was in pain.

He was in pain and he was struggling to find anything to numb it.

He could hear her happy laughter from the break room, her head resting against Nick's shoulder as she stirred the coffee in her mug. The whole team, minus him, had been stood in the break room talking about whatever it was they were talking about now for thirty minutes and a part of him wanted to go join but a huge part didn't and he knew which part. This part of him wanted to rip Nicky's arm from around her shoulders and rest her head against his shoulder.

Rubbing his fingertips against his temple, he leant back against his chair and tried to forget about the pain that was banging about in his head. It wasn't an unusual pain but recently it was getting worse and he couldn't even numb it with the painkillers anymore. He heard a knock at his door and smiled as Catherine moved in holding a glass of water along with her mug of coffee.

"I was going to bring you a mug of coffee but I can tell from the self massage that that wouldn't be much use to you right now," she teased moving to sit on the corner of his desk and smiled down at him. "You really need to go to the doctor about that, Gil."

"And when exactly do we ever find the time around here to care about our health first?" He teased right back accepting the glass of water and taking a sip. As the cold water hit the back of his throat, a warm smile spread over his face in pure bliss. It was as if he hadn't had a drink in a long time. She nodded her head in agreement before standing up and moving behind him. "What are you doing?" He demanded to know as she pressed her hands to his temple.

"Come on, Gil. You should know you can trust me." She laughed and he didn't want to point out that was his problem. He obviously did trust her but he just couldn't see what she could do with her hands that he hadn't already tried. Instead of giving him chance, she started to massage his temple and smiled as she heard him moan. He didn't think it would help the pain but it was having a real effect.

"You're hands are magic, Cath." He whispered causing her to smile above him as she worked the small circles before running her hands through his curls and turning him to look at her.

"Not as magic as actual medication," she teased but leant back on the cupboard, her arms crossing over her chest and he couldn't help but notice that she'd pushed up her breasts more – not that they needed it. "You should take some time off and go to the doctors." She demanded before leaning in and pressing a kiss to the corner of his mouth. "I also think you need to do it before you kill Nicky." She said as she started to move out of the office, her hips swaying with more pronunciation than necessary.

"What are you...?"

"Don't even try and deny it, Gil Grissom." She teased as she reached the door, flicking back to look at him with a glint in her eyes. "I'm a C.S.I. I know what I'm looking at." She teased winking before smiling as Nicky embraced her again. Gil watched the two talk for a couple of minutes before seeing Nicky throw a worried glance at his office. Grissom chuckled and reached over his phone.

"Hello, I'd like to book an appointment please."


	3. Tears

**AUTHORS NOTE: So this is a silly little fluff fic that hit me during the endless hours of writing my assignments and I just couldn't let it go! It's a little lame, cliché and completely OOC but the imagination bunnies wanted it writing so I wrote it. It's a spoiler for 3.15 "Lady Heather's Box" and how it would have ended, Grillows style.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters.**

* * *

**[Tears]**

* * *

Sitting at his desk, Grissom stared emptily at his door as if expecting someone to come round the corner but he also knew that she wouldn't. She'd been sent home after the tough day that she'd had, the team deciding that it would be best for her to be at home right now with her daughter rather than working at the office where she was slowly starting to lose her temper with anyone that got in her way. Sighing, Grissom ran his hand over his desk before sitting forward and staring at the computer screen that was blank, he'd turned it off some time ago to leave but hadn't yet find the motivation to move.

Truthfully, he didn't want to go home. There was nothing for him there but his sterile apartment which showed now signs of life which would indicate someone resided there.. He couldn't help but smile at how often she referred to it as the "Museum of Grissom" as everything was neatly shelved and laid out so that you could appreciate his years of gathering artifacts. She, as she joked, was waiting for him to create small little labels that neatly explained what each artifact was, where it had come from alongside a brief history. He'd simply joked back that he could never find the time to organise his artifacts but if she was ever prepared to help him one weekend when they were off rota. He could still remember how genuine her laughter had been as she'd walked away, calling to Greg to get the DNA results she'd put in concerning her case and leaving Grissom standing there, just staring after her.

A huge part of him wanted to go out, grab hold of some breakfast and go straight to Catherine's because he was worried about her. Everyone on the team was aware of the relationship Catherine shared with her ex-husband but despite all the hate that had taken over the last years of their marriage and then seperation, Catherine had loved Eddie and a small part of her always would. The thought of Catherine still in love with her husband hit Grissom low in his stomach, his heart sinking slightly as he wondered if this would be another reason in Catherine's mind not to go out and date men – the others being her concerns for Lindsay, her job and because no one she met was ever worth their weight in salt. Despite having realised his feelings towards the redhead woman that had been his long friendship, both in life and work, he hadn't found the courage to tell her yet because he didn't know how she'd react.

However, it wasn't even his romantic feelings that made him want to go. He valued the friendship he shared with Catherine because, even though all the members of the graveyard shift cared about him, she was the only one that broke through his icy exterior and tried to make him realise that having someone in your life isn't a bad thing. Back when he'd been losing his hearing, Catherine had been the one purposefully pushing his buttons, baiting him to confide in her but yet he never had. It didn't matter though. She knew. He assumed that she'd always known about it but had just been waiting for him to talk to her rather than asking him direct. Instead, it got too late but that didn't stop her either. Catherine was the only one that was there for him at the hospital. Grissom was aware that it was a pessimistic view because he was pretty sure if the rest of the team knew then they'd have been there to but he couldn't get over the fact that it had been her, his Catherine, waiting for him when he came out of surgery supporting a stupid helium balloon and a huge grin that could light up any dark room. He chuckled at

"You should go," the voice caused him to look up at his door to reveal Sara standing there, her jacket hugged against her chest as she stared sadly at him. "She'll need a friend, Griss and I think that friend is you." Grissom was aware of the feelings that the young woman standing before him felt for him and he couldn't help but smile at how much she'd grown since joining their team. He could tell that it would be hurting her to be mentally putting distance between them, this being her way of saying that she was okay with it and understood that Grissom would never reciprocate the feelings. "Make sure she knows we're all thinking about her," was her parting shot as she jogged down the corridor to catch up with Warrick, his arm wrapping around her shoulder as they laughed their way out of the building and Grissom couldn't help but stare after them. However, not for too long.

As soon as he was sure that they were gone, he decided that going to Catherine's was the only way to settle his thoughts because he knew if he did go to his apartment, he'd just lie on his bed and stare at the ceiling wondering if she was okay.

* * *

At Catherine's house, Lindsay Willows had left her weeping mother's bed to go into the kitchen and make her a warm drink. She didn't know how to but she'd seen her mother do it enough times to have a guess at what it was she was doing. She'd pushed a stool up against the counter, nearest to the kettle, and was going to use that to get higher up. Lindsay's tears had long since dried up, her mind still confused about what was happening but due to her mother's excessive tears, she knew that it was a bad situation. She had just been about to jump up on the stool when she heard a knock at the door.

Running round to the front door, she opened it – with the chain still attached like her mother had taught her – before shutting it and quickly opening it. "Uncle Griss!" She cried out, wrapping her arms around the man's legs and allowing for her tears to start falling again. Putting the breakfast bag down on the table Catherine had situated at the door, for her gun he sensed after witnessing Lindsay cautiously open the door, he bent down and scooped the little girl into his arms.

Grissom had always adored the little girl because she, like her mother, too didn't just see the cold-hearted scientist. He sensed all young children were the same but Lindsay was the only one he had the privilige of knowing. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she allowed him to kick the door closed before carrying her into the living area and sitting down on the couch but keeping the young girl on his knee. "Hush now, little one," he whispered unsure where the ease came from but decided not to focus on it as moved the her hair out of her face and smiling at her as she sat up to look at him before using the heel of her hand to wipe at her nose, "I know it's been a tough day for you, Lindsay. How about I rustle us up some breakfast and then you can go back to bed?"

"Mommy," she said looking towards where Catherine's bedroom was before looking down at her hand that was pressed against his chest, "sad. She's cried all night." Her voice quiet as if worried about how Catherine would react if she could hear Lindsay telling Grissom about her vulnerability.

"I bet she has, Lindsay." He said shifting her so that he could put her down on the couch beside him and then moving to grab hold of the bag he'd put down to pick her up. Smiling, he held up the bag. "I bet you like syrup pancakes like your mom, right?" He couldn't help but laugh as the little girl dived off the couch and ran round to the cupboards to grab two plates and two beakers – he couldn't help but smile that Catherine had made Lindsay her own small little cupboard at the bottom filled with plates, cups and cutlery so that she wouldn't have to attempt to reach to the top cupboards – before moving to the table and setting two place mats. "I'll take that as a yes then," he teased before looking at her. "Shall we let mom eat in bed?" The little girl looked at him for a moment before nodding her head then climbing up onto her chair, patiently waiting for Grissom to come with the pancakes. He just smiled before moving to sit next to her, opening up the bag.

* * *

Stepping into Catherine's room, he closed the door with his hip as he tried to balance the plate of pancakes and the mug of coffee in his hands. "Lindsay, is that..." she turned over and covered her face with her hand when she noticed it was Grissom. "Shit, Grissom, you shouldn't have to..." she started to sit up but Grissom moved to sit on the end of the bed and held out what he was carrying.

"I thought you'd need a friend, Catherine." He said watching as she took the plate of pancakes and placed it beside her before taking hold of the coffee so that she could take a sip of it. "I fed Lindsay and put her to bed. I didn't think she'd be fit to go into school tonight both because of her father's death and because she looked so tired," he rambled not realising how it would affect Catherine knowing that her young daughter had stayed up all night to comfort her mother. He stopped talking when he noticed her look down at her cup, her hand moving up to cup her face as the tears started to fall agin and he shifted uncomfortably on the bed before resting his hand against her shoulder. "I'm sorry, Catherine." He mentally cursed his verbal clumsiness as always before sighing. "Catherine, you're not going to be expected to carry all this on your own."

"I don't have anyone else to help and as you've said, poor Lindsay is tired and it's my fault. She shouldn't have to..." Catherine sighed before looking over at him. "That bastard always does this to me. He makes me doubt my mothering skills and it's not fair, Griss. I am a good mother, dammit. I am." Rubbing her temples, she sighed as she put the coffee down.

"Catherine, you're an amazing mother." Grissom said smiling before nodding his head. "How many other women would be able to do what you do and still raise a child as perfect as Lindsay?" Grissom sensed that he was saying the right words because her tears dried up and they were slowly being replaced by a smile as she reached over and hugged him, a kiss being pressed to his cheek before being replaced by her hand as she moved back. The look was enough to drive Grissom crazy but knew, that to her, it was a look of friendship.

"Thank you." She whispered before moving the pancakes onto the side table as she climbed out of the bed and hunted through the drawers. "I know there's..." she stopped talking as she pulled something out, an old pair of sweatpants, before handing them over to him. "They were great maternity pants," she offered up as an explanation with a shrug before climbing into the bed. Grissom stared at her and she just sighed as she ran her hand through her red locks. "I don't want to be alone, Griss, and we're both adults." Grissom nodded his agreement before stripping down to the vest that he wore and pulling on the sweatpants she'd offered him before climbing into the bed. "Thank you," she whispered as a lone tear fell down her cheek and he didn't know if it was a tear of grief for Eddie or one of relief that he was going to stay with her but he didn't ask, he just settled himself on the bed.

It wasn't long before she laid her head on his chest, her hand resting against his heart as she just lay there silently. It took Grissom a few minutes to relax into their sleeping position, his arms wrapping around Catherine as he allowed her to remain lying the way she was realising that being held would help her sleep through everything. She needed his friendship. He was aware that he didn't need to tell her about his feelings, yet. It was too soon, what with Eddie passing only a few hours previously even if they had been divorced, and he knew that she'd always be there with him.

Silence passed over them and Grissom assumed that she'd fallen asleep before he heard her mutter. "I will," and he couldn't help but smile as he closed his eyes and let sleep take over him.


	4. Truth

**AUTHORS NOTE: I've been doing a season four marathon and this idea hit me after watching 4.15 "Early Rollout" after Grissom and Catherine have their small disagreement about the money that Sam gave to Catherine and she cashed it in. Grissom asks "What else should I know about?" and she responds with "That's everything," so this is my tag on.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters.**

* * *

**[Truth]**

* * *

Her date with Chris had been a disaster.

The man was gorgeous, passionate and he was most definitely into her and she couldn't help but imagine a night of hot passionate sex in his bed but she also knew that was all it would ever be. One lone night of hot sex before she'd wake up tomorrow morning, hate herself and leave while he was still sleeping so that she wouldn't have to face him. She knew that earlier she'd mentioned in her report to Grissom that she wanted this to happen. She'd not had sex in months and it was starting to drive her crazy but she didn't want one night stands any more or anonymous bed partners. She just wanted one person in her bed at night, keeping her warm and being there when she woke up.

And that was Grissom.

The conversation she'd had with him earlier had been plaguing her ever since she'd left his office and especially after when she'd gone back just before leaving, he'd simply stated that they would be okay and had continued with his paperwork. She knew that it was insane to let that get to her because it was just the way Grissom was. He didn't talk about it. He simply had his hot moment of anger like he'd had earlier and then several hours later, he'd mellow and everything would be okay again. They never talked it out, never gave a reasoned argument as to why they have their little moments of anger and never explain how it makes the other feel.

She knew that Grissom would have felt betrayed by her actions and she knew she should have probably told him the minute she cashed that cheque but, at the time, she couldn't see how it was anything to do with him. It was a simple cheque given to a daughter by her father so that she could have a comfortable life as well as take care of her own daughter. Catherine felt hurt that Grissom would think that she'd allow Sam to pay her off and cloud her judgement. She was always the one to hand over information, provide a judgement free opinion on any case that Sam was involved with him because she knew who her father was. He was Sam Braun and another man that kept the old town beliefs going. He was a murderer, a gangster but would always be the man that her mother loved and that was her Lily's problem, not hers.

Pulling up outside Grissom's house, she sighed as she realised that she didn't have a clue why she was here. It wasn't as if she could talk to him about how she was feeling because that would have him running towards the hills because he didn't do talking but she felt like talking. She needed to tell him that it hadn't been everything. She had one more thing to tell him. Climbing out of the car, she straightened up her outfit before walking towards his door and knocking.

She was only waiting there a few seconds before the door opened and he froze, "Cat..." It was very rare that he called her that so she smiled at him, "what are you doing here? I thought you had a date..." he looked her up and down, taking in every detail of her outfit and coming to the conclusion that it was most definitely a date outfit.

"It blew," she said with a shrug of her shoulders before smiling at him. "It happens when you've had a shit day at work because you pissed off your boss." Grissom sighed as he allowed her into his house, the door closing behind her as he moved into the kitchen deciding to make them both some coffee before turning to see her standing against his fridge. "Do you really think I'd let Sam Braun buy me, Gris?"

"No." He said honestly turning to look at her. "I shouldn't have reacted the way I did, Catherine. It's just I immediately worry about the lab and..."

"I know," she said nodding her head before sighing again as she rubbed her hands together. "Grissom," she said turning to look at him and laughed, "God. I don't even know why I'm doing this or why I'm here. You were probably busy and I've intruded," she started to turn to leave but Grissom reached out and grabbed hold of her arm.

"I wasn't busy and I sense there's something on your mind so I'm not sure if I want you driving." He pointed out calmly before handing her a coffee and smiling as looked at her. "Catherine, I might come across as a grouch but I don't mind my team being able to come talk to me," she just looked over at him and smiled as she shook her head. No one on the team knew that Grissom was approachable apart from Sara but that was because she was also in love with the man and enjoyed being around him. The rest of the team, if they had a problem they wanted to discuss, would come to Catherine as she seemed more approachable. "Talk to me," he asked as he watched her sit down at the kitchen table.

"I lied earlier," she stated simply looking at him. "Sam's money wasn't the only thing you don't know about me, Gris." It was that sentence that caused Grissom to sit across from her at the kitchen table, his head cocked to the side slightly and his eyes narrowed as if he was trying to read her causing her to laugh. "I'm not a suspect that you can interrogate, Grissom..." even if the idea was hot in her mind, she mentally shook her head at her inner thoughts before looking at him. "Grissom, I've become..."

"I know," he cut across her causing her to look up at him, her eyebrows hitched up to reveal her confusion as she studied her face. "I know that your feelings towards me have changed and I've been waiting to be able to tell you that..." he stopped short as he realised that he didn't know how to finish this sentence, his hand running over his face as he looked over at her before laughing. "Oh God, we're like teenage kids trying to convince someone to go out on a first date."

"I was a very confident teenage girl actually," she pointed out with a smile, her attention focused solely on her coffee mug as her grin widened as she played over the fact that he too liked her and she looked up at him with the wide grin. "Well... Now that we have that out in the open," she laughed causing him to stand up as he moved round to her and sat on the end of his table, his hand caressing her face slightly before he leant in and pressed a kiss to her lips.

When the haste kiss came to an end, he leant back and smiled down at her. "Thank you for telling me the truth," he simply stated causing her to laugh before she stood up and nestled in between his legs, her lips pressing a kiss against his.


	5. AUTHORS NOTE 1

Readers and fellow writers,

I write this little authors note seeking your help.

The author that writes under the penname "SweetUnknown" has been plagiarised and not just on fictionpress. Oh no, the person that stole her work has published the work under her name and even though we're fighting to get it unpublished we need to start at the very beginning and that's stopping people being able to copy and paste our works. Fictionpress needs to make it difficult for people to copy and paste our work before people no longer feel safe sharing their works on the website that we love.

So as a writer or as a reader, I plead with you to help us by signing this petition that states we want the copy and paste option removing from fictionpress. Let's take a stand against plagiarism!

All you have to do is sign your penname on the petition form at the bottom of my profile.

I thank you for reading this (please do not lynch me for having not updated! Updates will be up soon!) and I hope you all had amazing Christmas' and a sensational New Year's celebration! Let's hope 2013 is our year!

Helen xo


End file.
